


The Tutor

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes as a tutor to the Hale House. There are other secrets than having a mad wife in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor

Stiles had been driving for almost five hours when he reached the town of Beacon Hills.  
He was ready for a drink and a break.  
He pulled over outside a diner thinking he could eat and ask for directions at the same time.  
He had been told the Hale house was outside town but it didn’t show up on the G.P.S.

The diner was like every diner in every small town. He was helped to coffee and persuaded by Agnes his server to try the banana cream pie.

When she came by to warm up his coffee he asked about the Hale house.

There was quite a reaction from the customers seated nearby and the Sheriff seated at the counter turned to look at him.

"You looking for the Hale house? You family or a Loss Adjuster?”

“Neither I’m the new tutor.”

“For the Hale kids? Better you than me, they’re a feisty pair. I’m heading out that way you can follow me. Wouldn’t want you to get lost in the woods.”

Stiles was grateful for the Sheriff's help the further they drove into the forest.

The road twisted and turned if he hadn’t been following the Sheriff he’d have been hopelessly lost.

Then round a corner the house appeared, larger than he’d expected, a big brooding mansion, one wing a burnt out blackened shell.

There were very few lights but the door opened as they drew near.

A young couple looked out. They were both beautiful Stiles noticed.  
The girl Blonde and gorgeous and the guy dark and brooding.

“Hey sheriff what’s Isaac done now?”

“Erica, Isaac.” The sheriff nodded hello.

“Just helping your tutor get here, unless you want to confess something.”

“She’s joking. Thanks Sheriff.”

An older man joined the pair at the door. He wasn’t much older though not a parent   
maybe an older brother.

“Now what have you been up to? Evening Sheriff?”

“Evening Derek. Nothing I know of. Just delivering your new tutor. Wouldn’t want anything happening to him in the woods.”

“No we wouldn’t. Thanks Sheriff, goodnight.”

The sheriff waved as he drove away.

“You two help with Mr. Stiles bags I’ll show him his room we’ll have dinner in an hour.”

“Thank you. I can manage and it’s just Stiles. Are you Mr. Hale?"

“Call me Derek, I’m the one who hired you but my uncle is Mr. Hale you’ll meet him at dinner.”

Stiles was conscious of being studied as they walked up the staircase. He was used to people staring, everyone always believed he was younger than he was.

“My charges are they your brother and sister?”

“No, I’m their guardian. Their parents are dead. I hired you to get them ready for college, their grades are good but they could be better, they could do with a little extra help.This is your room.”

They entered a large room filled with old heavy dark furniture there was even a four poster bed.  
Stiles looked around bemused.

“Yes the whole place needs bringing up to date but we can only do a little at a time, the bathroom is new though.”

Derek opened another door and Stiles was pleased to see a shiny new bathroom.

“Thank you I’ll be fine here.”

“Come down when you’re ready. Dinner will be served in an hour or so.”

Stiles washed up and unpacked his bags then went down stairs to find the others.

Derek welcomed him with a beer and introduced him to Mr. Hale, who everyone called Uncle Peter, at dinner.  
He seemed quite friendly and told Isaac and Erica not to take advantage.

Later when Stiles and the young pair had gone upstairs. Peter asked Derek.

“Is he the one?”

“I don’t know yet but you’re not to harm him.”

“ So he is the one.”

“I’m honestly not sure yet.”

Peter gave him a searching look.  
” OK I wouldn’t harm him anyway, even if he’s not the one. We still need him to get those two nightmares ready for college.” He smiled wolfishly.

 

Next morning started off very well. After a good breakfast Stiles took Isaac and Erica into the library and began to plan the work they needed to do.

They were quite bright but tended to lose concentration. He didn’t have any trouble keeping them in line.

After lunch they went outside to help Derek clear up the destroyed part of the house moving the burnt timbers and rubble.

Stiles noted they were all very strong lifting and carrying large amount of debris.

Uncle Peter came out too. Giving them advice.

They worked all afternoon outdoors. Derek thanking stiles for his help. “ You don’t have to help but it is appreciated.”

Stiles went to his room and took a long bath.  
He ached all over

After dinner Isaac, Erica and Peter disappeared. 

Stiles was left with Derek. They sat talking and Derek brought them a couple of beers.

Stiles found Derek easy to talk to. They talked about movies and music. Derek was a great reader and Stiles had been very impressed by the range of books in the library.

“Yes we were lucky that part of the house escaped the fire.” He didn’t elaborate and Stiles didn’t want to appear nosy by asking too many questions.

The first day was a model for most of the ones following.  
Teaching in the morning, helping with the clean up in the afternoon.  
Derek didn’t go out as much as the others so they spent their evenings together becoming friends.

 

Stiles sent a message to his best friend Lydia studying math and physics at Cal Sci.

“Hey, here at last, the house is a big brooding mansion like the one in that film Dark Skies that you like so much.  
I keep expecting Johnny Depp to climb out of a coffin.  
Pleased your enjoying Cal Sci don’t flirt with all the professors."

Lydia soon replied.  
“You wish it was Johnny Depp? What is the master of the house like? Is he hot?” 

Stiles to Lydia   
“Yes, in a brooding gothic novel kind of way. I like him. They all treat me very well I wasn’t sure what to expect but they’re a very friendly.”

He sent her another message next day after he had been into town with Derek.

“Strange thing happened today. I drove into town with Derek to buy some provisions. I thought I would have lunch at the diner for a change. Derek decided to join me. This couple came in and Derek looked like he wanted to rip their throats out. He told me they were the Argent’s and they were the ones who burned down the house.” 

“Why were they not arrested if they did it? Be careful Stiles. You don’t know what’s going on there.” 

“Well I know Derek has a secret.”

“Maybe he has a mad wife in the attic.”

“Now you sound like a gothic novel.”

“Well you said he was dark and brooding, like Heathcliff or I know Mr. Rochester of course he’s Mr. Rochester that would make you…,"

“Jane Eyre, thanks a bunch Lyd, as if I didn’t feel inadequate enough. Everyone here is so hot”

Days turned to weeks and then to months and Stiles felt really at home here in this big brooding house with its odd inhabitants.

He was falling for Derek in a big way and was hoping this would not be a problem.

Derek seemed to enjoy spending time with him but never made a move, maybe it was because he was the employer. 

Then one night just as he was preparing for bed he heard a crash and then saw what he thought was fire in the room on the ground floor where Uncle Peter slept.

He ran downstairs shouting for help.

He picked up a fire extinguisher and headed for the door just as it flew open and Derek walked out carrying Peter in his arms it looked as if Derek was on fire himself. Flames licking at his back a red glow all around him.

Stiles used the extinguisher on the flames then shut the door again.  
He followed Derek to the kitchen.   
The shirt on Derek’s back was smouldering.

Stiles was afraid to peel it off in case portions of skin came with it.

A car screeched up outside and Erica and Isaac burst in. “ What can we do to help.”

“Check the fire is out. We’ll see to Peter.”

“We need to ring for an ambulance.”

“Stiles do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“ Then there is something I have got to tell you and show you.”

Peter was coming round coughing.” Are you sure Derek?” 

“Yes he needs to know.”

Derek pulled off his shirt and turned his back and right before his eyes Stiles saw him healing himself, the burns turning paler then fading altogether.

“I’m a werewolf. We’re all werewolves .That’s why we have problems with the Argents. They are hunters. They want to kill us even though we have never harmed another human being. This is one more time that they have tried to burn us out.”

Derek waited for Stiles to look disgusted or angry but he only turned to Isaac and said.

“There’s a bag in my room under the bed It has some salve in it which will help the burns can you bring it please.”

“Sit down I’ll rub some of this on.” He pushed Derek down onto a chair and gently rubbed his back with the salve then he moved over to Peter and spread some over his burns too.

Peter looked up at the younger man.” You don’t seem too surprised.”

“I have secrets of my own.” He went to stand in front of Derek lifting his chin up so he could look into his eyes.” I’m your watcher, Derek.”

Derek’s eyes glowed red. He had spent months with this young man getting to know him and to care for him, he’d even thought Stiles felt the same, but all the time he’d just been spying on him on them all. He lifted his hand to Stiles throat.

Peter yelled “ No!”

Stiles stood his ground “I know you’re angry but I couldn’t tell you. I have only watched and you have nothing to worry about you have committed no crime. It is the Argents at fault not your pack. I know that. I’m on your side Derek and I promise you I’ll help you anyway I can.”

Derek lowered his hand then turned away and left the room. They heard a door slam.

“He cares for you a great deal. Please go after him before he hurts himself or someone else. If anyone can get through to him it will be you.”

“I didn’t know how to tell him and I love him so much I don’t know what to do.”

“Tell him you love him.”

Stiles ran outside. Erica followed, she pointed “ He’s gone in that direction. If you don’t come back I’ll come find you.” 

Derek had crashed through the forest and even for Stiles his trail was easy to follow. He came upon him in a clearing, he had shifted and was ripping up trees in anger.

“What have the poor trees done to you? Calm down.”

“Ok. Not a good thing to say to an angry wolf, how about I sit here and when you decide, you can shift and talk to me.”

Derek paced back and forth for a while but soon Stiles soothing presence calmed him.

He came close and rested his head on Stiles knee. Stiles stroked and petted him and in a short while a more relaxed Derek was seated on the forest floor being gently stroked.

“Sorry.”

“Me too.”

“Peter said I should come tell you how I feel. I think I love you Derek.”

“I think I love you too. There’s a legend that a young man would come save us. I wasn’t sure it was you. I hoped it was. When you said you were a watcher I thought you were only here because you had been sent to spy on us.”

Stiles bent his head and kissed Derek, softly at first, then the heat coursed through them and soon they were lying on the forest floor. Stiles ran his hand over the front of Derek’s jeans peeling down the zip sliding his hand inside grasping Derek’s hot, hard, length.

“I want you. I’ve wanted you for weeks but you never made a move. Is it that you don’t want me or because I work for you. Tell me please.”

“I didn’t want to take advantage of the situation but now I know you want me too…”

Derek rolled them over so he was covering Stiles, he kissed and licked tasted and touched, tearing Stiles clothes until he was naked and spread out before him.  
He moaned with desire. His fingers opened Stiles up, preparing him, make him keen with pleasure.  
When finally he sank inside his lover he let out such a howl the trees shuddered around them.

Inside the house Isaac, Erica and Uncle Peter smiled at each other. “Looks like he is the one after all.”


End file.
